tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class
|engine=2.2L CDI I4 3.0L V6 3.5L V6 3.0L CDI V6 |transmission=7-speed automatic |wheelbase= |length= |width= |height= |weight= }} The Mercedes-Benz GLK (code name X204; Geländewagen Luxus Kompaktklasse ) is a compact luxury crossover released as a 2009 model elsewhere and as a 2010 model in North America after its public debut at the 2008 Beijing Auto Show alongside the competing Audi Q5. The GLK-Class was launched in 2008 and is built in Bremen (Germany), the first Mercedes SUV to be built there. Its design is heavily influenced by the C-Class. On 12 January 2008, actress Kim Cattrall at a special unveiling ceremony at the North American International Auto Show in Detroit, confirming that her Sex and the City character (Samantha Jones) would drive the SUV in the movie version of the popular TV show. The GLK was presented for the first time in 2008 in Detroit under the form of the Mercedes-Benz Vision GLK Freeside concept.Vision GLK FREESIDE: A new character conquers the SUV world - Stuttgart/Detroit, Jan 03, 2008 - Daimler Global Media Site MBUSA partnered with four tuners to develop custom designs for the newly released GLK for the 2008 SEMA show in Las Vegas. Boulevard Customs, Brabus, RENNtech and Leegendary Motorcar Company were the four tuners that had this unique opportunity to design their vision. The GLK-Class shares the C-Class (W204) platform, and production plans continued after the demise of the similar Smart Formore. Safety Comprehensive restraint system for the best possible occupant protection. In combination with the front and rear deformation zones, the high-strength passenger cell of the GLK-Class provides a highly efficient foundation for the occupant protection systems. The intricate restraint system is capable of offering the greatest possible protection potential. As many as nine airbags are fitted, which are deployed selectively depending on the type of collision and its severity to reduce the forces exerted on the occupants eMercedesBenz said - The all-encompassing approach taken to achieving a high standard of safety evinces itself particularly clearly in the Integral Safety concept, that Mercedes-Benz has once again implemented in the new GLK. Engines * 2.2 L diesel I4 * 2996 cc V6 228 hp (171 kW) * 3498 cc V6 268 hp (201 kW) * 3.0 L diesel V6 Range At launch in Germany and North America, the car was offered in all-wheel drive only, though recently a rear-wheel drive only version debuted. The range at launch comprised: * GLK 220 CDI 4MATIC - 2.2-Litre-I4 - * GLK 280/300 (since 2009) 4MATIC - 3.0-Litre-V6 - * GLK 350 4MATIC - 3.5-Litre-V6 - * GLK 320 CDI/350 CDI (since 2009) 4MATIC - 3.0-Litre-Diesel - Two new BlueEFFICIENCY models were added in September 2009 * GLK 220 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY - 2.2-Litre-I4 - (rear-wheel drive) * GLK 250 CDI 4MATIC BlueEFFICIENCY - 2.2-Litre-I4 - Gallery Image:Mercedes-Benz GLK 350 4matic X204 from 2008 frontleft 2008-07-18 U.jpg|GLK 350 4MATIC Front Image:Mercedes-Benz GLK 350 4matic X204 from 2008 backleft 2008-07-18 U.jpg|GLK 350 4MATIC Rear Sales References External links *Mercedes GLK Class Overview *Official Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class site *Mercedes gives more info on the 2009 GLK-Class GLK-Class Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2008 Category:Trucks built in Egypt Category:Trucks built in Germany